An Unexpected Surprise
by aquavenn
Summary: ONESHOT Lavi & kanda have been dating for a while and decide that tonight they want to consummate their relationship. They both end up finding out a little more about each other including the secret behind lavis eyepatch & something that happened while kanda was on a mission.


"L-Lavi, I'm ready" Kanda said after he had completely undressed.  
Lavi had been in the bathroom waiting for Kanda to finish getting ready and getting ready himself too. When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Kanda lying on the bed stripped of his clothing. He drew in a sharp breath in surprise. No it wasn't that his friend soon to be lover was naked. That he had been expecting. But what he hadn't been expecting was to see ears nor was he expecting to see a tail. After a moment of silence as his eyes (yes eyes... Its plural since he had taken his eye patch of in the bathroom) scanned and his brain processed what was in front of him.

After registering the fact that yes there was ears and a tail and no he wasn't seeing things he found his voice. "You have a tail?"

"Yes, I do..." Kanda responded, nodding his head softly and pausing for a moment. "It's a long story... now please." He said, bringing Lavi's mind back to the true purpose of why he was naked in the first place and the fact that he was aroused.

"Oh right" Lavi breathed almost talking to himself as he walked to the bed, getting on it with lube in hand. He opened it and put a generous amount on onto his hand before closing it. He coated his fingers in the cold slick substance and applied some to his member too. "And you're sure you want me to top you?" He added as almost an afterthought. He wanted to make sure that the samurai-wannabe was okay with it even though they had already settled on this. They had planned on this for a while now. On how things would progress after they had been dating for a while (excuse the repeated phrase, I couldn't think of any other wording).

Kanda nodded and not a second later moaned as he felt Lavi's fingers slip inside him. He feels Lavi's hand wrap around his own member. "Yes I want you inside me. A-ah" Lavi had already pushed it in far enough and now added another finger causing Kanda to let another moan out. Though the moaning didn't stop, quite the contrary it was just beginning. Lavi let a moment pass before he started scissoring him. Spreading his fingers and thus stretching Kanda.

"God Yu, you're so tight~" the bunny commented. He didn't want to hurt his friend; he wanted to be gentle on their first time. "Relax." He ordered for the wellbeing of his uke.

"Hard to do when your shoving your fingers up my ass" the bad tempered teen retorted.

"I'm trying to help you." Lavi said in a relaxing tone as he continued to stretch. He added a third finger and then started thrusting his fingers in and out of his Kanda's ass. Soon Kanda let out a moan causing Lavi to stop. "I see your ready~" the rabbit commented and he pulled out his fingers. Not wanting his friend to enjoy himself too much. "Now this might hurt a bit, Alright?" Kanda's tail twitched and Lavi took that as a yes. He slowly pushed his member inside, despite his desires on starting hard and fast right away.

"Nnn~ Lavi" Kanda pants out in subtle pain as he feels Lavi push past the second muscle which hadn't fully relaxed yet.

"Don't worry I'm almost completely in." Lavi comforts his fox.

"Aah it hurts" Kanda said panting in pain. He seemed unlike his normal withdraw and grumpy/'unemotional' self. There was even a faint blush on his cheeks, and his Mimi (ears) were flattened back.

"Shh I know I know it'll be over in a minute" Lavi says and kisses Kanda's lips as he thrusts the rest of the way in causing Kanda to scream in pain.

Kanda bit his lip as he nodded for his friend to start.

"But your not completely relaxed yet. I don't mind waiting until you are." The red head said as he brushed some of the raven locks out of Kanda's face.

Kanda shook his head wanting Lavi to satisfy himself instead of only caring about him (Kanda).

"Come on Kanda it's alright. Let's talk about something." Lavi searches for a topic. "How about my eye? I can tell you about it. You haven't seen it before now have you? You must be curious?" Lavi paused as if to wait for a reply but soon picked up talking again. Practically talking to himself. "Now you see I was born with them like this, there is something wrong with my eye not only it being red but also its pupil."

Absent mindedly Lavi's hands went up to Kanda's Mimi and began to pet the soft fur. "The pupil doesn't dilate... It doesn't expand or contract when light comes in contact with it. I can see with both of them in dim lighting like this but also a bit brighter but if a bright light were to hit it like let's say a LED light bulb with half dead batteries... I would be temporarily blinded. Though that normally doesn't happen and I could go around with it out in the open. However because of my heterochromia... Its different color I wouldn't be able to blend in and people would stare or find it creepy and would be less likely to tell me about things or talk to me."

Lavi looked down at Kanda with his mismatched eyes and smiled a sad smile. "But I still wouldn't blend in even if both of my eyes were normal because of my hair color. Bookman refuses to let me dye it 'cause he has his own hair issues and says it'd ruin my hair. Plus most of its experimental still anyway. But Komui thought that he could make me something if I wanted it to change."

"I like your hair" Kanda said softly looking up at the usagi.

"Yeah. I learned to let it grow on me. Cause it is my natural hair color and I should accept who I am and everything. But that doesn't stop you from letting your mind wander once and a while and think of what it'd be like to be normal... Now your adjusted?"

Kanda nods "yeah."

"Alright" Lavi whispered into Kanda's ear causing Kanda to shutter. He then ground against Kanda, as he nipped his ear.

 **Before**

Kanda sighed having finished his soba and glanced over at where lavi was. Lavi had been eating. It wasn't strange what he was eating... No not that.. And it wasn't what he was eating... Well it was half of the reason. But the other half of the reason was what lavi was doing to said item of food. Kanda shifted slightly as he saw the redhead suck on the banana. 'What the hell rabbit' he'd thought to himself. 'Can't you do that somewhere else?'

Originally having wanted the rabbit to go out of his sight so he wouldn't be making him(Kanda) uncomfortable. But then thought of where that somewhere would be. As kanda's thoughts drifted he suddenly was veered in a different train of thoughts. He began to think of what lavi had said only hours previous.

Not that that was anything different than what his off topic topic was. It still involved him, the rabbit and an empty bedroom. Empty except for themselves and a bed. Or any surface rather. Kanda shook his head trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. He stood, slowly. And, grabbing his empty bowl that once contained soba noodles walked to jerry, but not before stopping to whisper something in lavis ears.

"My bedroom at 11, don't be late."

Lavi couldn't help but smirk at his suggestion. "Oh really?" Without a response Kanda continued walking away and turned in his dishes and lavi watched him his silly lopsided rabbit grin adorning his face. After Kanda had left lavi began to wonder what caused Yu to finally accept. Coming up with no solution he sighed and went back to eating.

-END-


End file.
